


Glitter

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the sex pollen battle challenge of chaoticdanvers. Who wrote the first Sex Pollen fic, "Into You."  It's Good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

Lucy Lane could not mind her own business. She saw Cat looking at Kara, and Kara looking at Cat. The feelings they had for each other were obvious to everyone but them. They needed a shove, and Lucy had an idea.

The first step was to corner Cat and get her talking. If she could get Cat to admit her feelings then the rest would be easy. Surprisingly it was easy to get Cat to agree to drinks after work. After three drinks Lucy shifted the conversation to Kara. “Kara sure has grown into her hero role. She looks so pretty in the suit too.”

Cat agreed, “Yes, she has a beautiful, fit body. The blonde hair doesn't hurt either.”

“God, I would so do her. Mmmm, peel her out of that suit.”

Cat chuckled and sipped on her fourth drink. “Lucy, she would stroke out. My God I can hardly straighten her collar without her hyperventilating. I can't imagine what she'd do if I actually grabbed hold of her and kissed her.”

“She’d kiss you back most likely. I see how she looks at you. She hangs on every word you say. She is crazy deep in love with you if you ask me.”

Cat eyed Lucy, “Really Lucy that's ridiculous. She’s half my age. What would a young beautiful girl want with an older woman.”

“Apparently plenty. Besides she is actually your age Cat. She just slept for 25 years in stasis.”

The waiter brought Cat a fifth drink, and Lucy decided it was time to play her cards. “I think you should call her and invite her to your apartment tonight.

“No. Lucy really.”

“Cat, I know she wants you. She just needs a little push.”

Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out a little plastic bottle. “Just walk up behind her and sprinkle a little on her. Ask her out, or drag her to your balcony, hell take her to your home and get her in your bed. Once you get her past the initial nervousness, you'll see she won't be able to get enough Cat.”

“What is it?”

“The lab at work calls it SP, short for sex pollen. It came to earth when a spaceship with an agricultural greenhouse crashed in the desert. It had a really potent effect on Agents Danvers and Vasquez. In fact they are still dating even though the effect lasts for an hour or two at most.”

Cat took the bottle of powder and looked at it dubiously. She finished her drink, and Lucy waited with her while she called her car. “She loves you, Cat.”

Catching up to Kara proved a little harder. She wasn't home, and when Lucy called her phone she didn't answer. Alcohol worked with Cat, but Lucy intended to ply Kara with food, however her plan required Kara. Lucy decide to order take out pasta and then she tried Kara's apartment one more time. Kara came to the door. “Lucy? What’s up?”

“I have pasta,” Lucy sing songed as she held up the large bag of food.

Kara invited her in, and they broke out the silverware and dug in. Lucy looked at Kara and smiled while they ate. Finally, Kara gave her an irritated, “What?”

Lucy leaned toward Kara, “I know you are in love with Cat. Don't try to deny it. It's so obvious.”

Kara's eyes opened wide in surprise. Her mouth opened, but she didn't speak. Lucy reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. “It's ok. She wants you too.”

“She wants me too? I hardly think so.”

“She told me. Today. I asked.”

“Ca - Cat said she wants me? Like a - like she” Kara stopped talking. She wondered if Lucy had misunderstood what Cat had said. 

“I wouldn't be surprised if she makes a move soon. Maybe ask you out or just get you alone and plant a big kiss on you.”

“Lucy that's crazy. Cat doesn't act like she even likes me most of the time.”

“You’re wrong. I see how she looks at you. Part of how she treats you is a smokescreen to hide her attraction to you. Listen to me Kara, she is going to kiss you soon. Be ready to kiss her back. This is your big chance to have what you want.”

They ate pasta in silence for a while. Lucy gave Kara a big somewhat inappropriate hug and went home.

Cat was at home, and as the alcohol wore off the bottle of sex pollen was burning a hole through her pocket. She was becoming desperate to use it. Why couldn't she just call Kara? Have her fly over. Sprinkle the powder on her and then drag her to bed. It seemed so simple. What the hell, Cat pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kara. 

“Cat?” Kara answered.

“I need you to come to my penthouse tonight. Don't keep me waiting, you can land on the balcony.”

Kara thought about what Lucy had said. Why did Cat need her to come over? Kara was crazy nervous by the time she completed the short flight to Cat's penthouse. 

Cat was waiting for her on the balcony. Kara landed softly nerves getting even worse when she saw how Cat looked at her. Cat didn't say anything at first. The silence was very uncomfortable as Cat studied her. If Cat was going to kiss her Kara hoped she would do it soon. 

The view from the balcony was amazing. Cat stepped upto the balcony, and Kara joined her. They stood side by side. Cat had a fist full of the sex pollen and she released it. The pollen sparkled and drifted slowly in the air settling on both of them. Cat felt no different. She'd expected a surge of desire or at least some increased feeling of some kind. Kara on the other hand appeared nervous and deffinetly could have been experienced increased desire. Cat had to admit she'd already been hot for Kara before she arived. Just the thought of what she was going to try tonight had her wet. It all seemed awkward.

So Cat simply stepped back from the balcony railing and held out her hand to Kara. Kara took the offered hand. Each woman marveled at the softness of the hand of the other. Cat pulled gently, and Kara came to her. She didn't hesitate. Kara leaned down and kissed Cat. Cat kissed back. Kara was afraid to pull away, so she deepened the kiss instead. Cat started moving off the balcony pulling Kara with her but unwilling to stop the kissing. 

The bed was just inside the door, and Kara pushed Cat back onto the bed. “Cat before - I mean -” she sighed in frustration at finding the right words. “Cat, I love you so so much, and I've wanted this - for a very long time.” She tried an awkward smile.

Cat put her finger on Kara lips to stop her from saying more. She ran her hands up under the red supergirl skirt and rubbed her hands over Kara’s amazingly soft ass. Kara giggled and took Cat's lips with her own. She'd been waiting more than two years for this. She knew every move she had fantasized about by heart. Cat Grant was in so much trouble.

Lucy Lane sat at home looking at the bottle of powdered glitter on her table. It had cost her $5 at the hobby store, and she thought it would be cheap at twice the price if it worked to break the ice between those two. “Sex pollen,” she giggled. “Get Cat drunk and she’d buy into anything.”


End file.
